Soul Divide Once More
by shadowwriter19
Summary: It has been two years since the fight in Paris, since then Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki are all in high school now. Tsubomi and Erika are going to the same local school. All the girls are still heart catching and managing things just as before if not better, but any thing can happen who knows what will happen next, when hearts collide will love blossom or burn?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own pretty cure or any of the characters.

This is the first chapter of this story let me know what you think. I have done my research a bit on the charters and have seen the movie, which I love.

Tsubomi 16

Erika 16

Itsuki 17

Oliver 14

Basically there all 2 years older

Soul Divided Once more

Chapter one: Hearts reunited

"Now don't go wandering for too long I'll need you to be back around 6:30, we have a very important meeting to attend" the older man said to his younger companion. The young boy was silent. "Lost are we, loup-garou?" the man said clearly unamused.

"No I am not lost, in fact I have never been so at home, and glad to see Japan has not change to much" he turns giving smirk a to the cloaked man. "How about you Boron?"

"Hurry up Tsubomi, wear going to be late for practice and I still have to get my gear out my locker" Erika called.

"Coming" the pinket, shouted back. It has been two years since the fight in Paris, since then Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki are all in high school now. Tsubomi and Erika are in the same local school while Itsuki has gone to a girl's only high-class school on the other side of town. All the girls are still heart catching and managing things just as before but who knows what will happen next.

"Geez your always so slow Tsubomi, how do ever plan to make it at the track meet next weekend?" Erika wined. Tsubomi let a loud groan.

"I am sore all over, why could we have done art club or something less active instead?" With this, Erika pivoted to face Tsubomi and point.

"Because we need to stay on top of our game and it make fighting as pretty cure easier just like Itsuki said it would, also" she paused and take a deep breath, to tsubomi's dread knowing what was about to happen next. "Because neither you nor I wanted to do things with the other so we agreed to be together and we agreed we need to get stronger, and it helps us keep are good look so stop your whining we are pretty cure and we must be strong!" with that she huff and puffed and stared tsubomi down. "Got it?"

"Yes!" the cure blossom shouted and smiled with all the fake enthusiasm she could muster.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then" the bluenet turned and walked away with a wave. Leaving the drained girl alone, to part and walk her own way home.

"Geeeez why is my house the farthest from the school" she let out a loud sigh and shrug to herself. "Oh well guess it can't be helped" tsubomi paused for a moment then a big smile crossed her face as she remembered. "Mom was making cookies to day" with she got all excited and pick up the pace to a near run and moving swiftly she rounded the upcoming corner and thud and tumble, she hit the ground. She lay frozen for moment, it dint hurt, and then opened her eyes. She had somehow managed to half way catch herself and half way landed on some one. Now peering in to those dark topazes eyes tsubomi realized she was nose to nose with this person, and with their lips lightly touching each other's. At this realization without a second more she sprung back hitting the ground once again, face beet red from chin to ears. "I am so sorry, I, I, dint mean to" she stuttering on then stop supersized by the sound a laughter. She looked up the boy still in a bit a wide-eyed shock. His laughter dyed down as he looked up at her and smiled.

"You have hardly changed at all, still running in to trouble as always huh, Tsubomi."


	2. The Reuniting

I do not own pretty cure

Let me know what you think thank you.

Chapter 2: The Reuniting

Tsubomi just sat there in a daze for a few moments before. "Oliver!" she squealed throwing her arms around him nearly knocking him down again. She held on tight and snuggled in close before pulling back and pulled him up to give him a good look him over. "No wounds this time, you're not in any trouble?" she asked.

"No I am not in any trouble, in fact I believe things have gotten even better for me and Baron" he said brushing himself off.

"Is that so, good to hear" she smiled at him sweetly before noticing how much older he looked than last time, his silver hair a bit longer, he body not as slender but more mussel build to it. Of course she would not have been able to tell that if he were wearing his cloak but he was dressed more like a normal teen boy now, he was wearing a dark gray shirt with a cross graphic design and a pair of denim cargo jeans. He was a lot taller now to they are now eye to eye, with that tsubomi found a pair of fingers snapping in her face.

"Earth to tsubomi hello you in there" Oliver waved his hand in front of her view then snapped his fingers.

"Huh, oh sorry umm I was just noticing how tall you have gotten" she blushed fiercely after realizing she had been staring. "s-s-so what are you doing in Tokyo?" the pinket stuttered.

"hmm I don't relay know why, but I was glad that I might get to see you again u- I mean to see you guys, yay I still have to properly show my gratitude to all for saving us in Paris" he said rushing his words after he had slipped up, while rubbing his neck tilting his face down trying to hide the blush that had come on.

"I see glad to hear, we missed you to" Tsubomi smiled with tears gathering in her eyes. When Oliver saw this, he nearly jumped back in surprise before reaching out in worry.

"Are you ok?" he asked shyly not Sure how to handle the situation. Now it true his people skills had greatly improved but girls were still too unpredictable for him.

"I am fine I am just relay happy to see you and know that missed us, I am just relay happy," she said wiping the tears away. "If you have time would you like to come over to my house it's just a few more blocks away," the pink pretty cure asked hopefully. Oliver ponders it for a moment.

"Ya that's fine I have a few hours before I have to go back" the teen boy answered.

"Great!" she shouted jumping up in excitement. "I'll call the other and let them know, also I hope you like cookies," she chirped grabbing his hand and pulling him along. With him running behind her, she was unaware of the nostalgic smile this brought to Oliver's face. About 20 mint latter at tsubomi's house with a plate of cookies on the coffee table and a glass of milk in hand. Oliver and Tsubomi sit chatting catching up for lost time, when the doorbell rang. Tsubomi answered it and came back with Itsuki in toe. Oliver set down his glass and reaching hiving her a handshake.

"Long time no see cure sunshine" Oliver greeted

"My" she breathed. "You sure have grown up" the tomboy stated.

"Talk about growing up you looks more like a young lady than I recall" giving her a teasing grin.

"Well look at who can smile with ease now, gotcha" Erika caught the ware wolf in a headlock giving him a nugie.

"Erika let go that hurt" Oliver growled.

"No" cure marine protested.

"Come on Erika let him go" tsubomi said while pulling on her to get him out.

"He can't talk to us very well if you're hurting him, now can he Erika," Yuri said as she came in. "Good to see you again, Oliver" Yuri smiled.

"Same to you Yuri and thanks for the help" Oliver thanked as he got away from Erika.

"Hey let's sit down and chat for a while, Oliver has not got a lot of time to night before he has to go" tsubomi gestured. They manage to sit down after bit and relax. Talking and taking turns telling story's, laughing and shout echoed out from the house as the group enjoyed there recognition. Oliver finally got the personally thank them for how they helped him in Paris and how the good change him. They talked and talked until Oliver said it was time for him to go.

"I'll be back for sure before we leave," he said as he walked out the door. Just as he walked out the front gate he grab tsubomis arm. "I got your address now and don't think I have forgot what happen earlier," he whispered in her ear.

"Bye bye" every one called out, as he walked away, he turned and waved then disappeared in to the dusk. Tsubomi stood watching for a while as the others went back in. she wonder what he was talking abought, then it hit her a sending a creeping blush up her face.

"Oh geezz" she wined, her thoughts racing. (doki doki)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: meeting the new

After Oliver left the girls when back in, tsubomi was the last to enter. Slowly shutting the door behind her, and then leaning back on it she let out a sigh.

"Gotcha" Erika jumped at her.

"Seems are little mothering tsubomi has some different feelings now" Yuri teased.

"No I think there the same feelings as last time there just stronger and more clear," the pinket said shyly.

"Aww that's so cute" Itsuki praised.

"Promise me you won't tell him and you won't tease me when's he's around" she stared them down. "Erikaaa" tsubomi pouted. With that, the three gave her devilish grins. "You guys?" tsubomi was wining now.

"Okay we promise not to tell but as far as teasing goes we may not be able to help it," the blue marine teased. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Oliver was with salamander as they met with their new accomplices. Who would help them find there.

"loup-garu this is black rouge and her partner iron fang, they will be helping us find my power fragments," the man announced.

"Right what's the next move?" Oliver asked.

"For now we'll need to search the city and we must keep an eye on those blasted pretty cure," he said eyeing his younger companion. "Possibly give them a little trouble to keep them busy, I believe I'll let rouge and iron handle the searching and distractions, I will be searching as well, you must keep an eye on the girls" he said.

"Why me" the boy almost wined though secretly was happy that is what he would get to see tsubomi more.

"Don't be a brat boy" rouge hissed.

"Rouge, iron please get to work first thing in the morning, you as well" he pointed at the silver hair boy. "I have special plan so do your best and you shall be rewarded" salamander said grinning. Oliver had other plans though as soon as they were done eating he went back to tsubomis. Only to find she was asleep so he just hanged around on the rooftops trying to plan how he would get the through the next week and these feeling that were creeping once again.


End file.
